charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is a magical witch and one of Charmed Ones. She is the youngest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, though she became the middle sister upon the death of her eldest sister Prue. History Season 5 In the months that had passed since vanquishing Cole, Phoebe had been burying herself in work to avoid dealing with her pain. Cole appeared to ask for help in escaping the Wasteland, though she was too afraid of getting hurt again. Piper and Leo later confronted her and Phoebe admitted Cole was haunting her. Cole then appeared to help them vanquish the demon Agares, though he then stole his powers to resurrect himself. Even though Phoebe told him there was no going back, Cole promised he would never give up. A distraught Phoebe later admitted to Piper that she was afraid Cole would pull her back in. Both Phoebe and Cole were manipulated by Barbas, who used their fears against each other. Barbas played on Phoebe's fear that Cole would never give up, and that she would give into his evil. He also taunted her about the loss of her child. When Cole confronted Phoebe, they fought. Phoebe admitted she knew Cole was possessed, but that she could never forget and that there was no going back. She became scared when he accidentally hurt her, allowing Barbas to return. Phoebe later confronted Cole and told him it needed to end. Barbas appeared to taunt them further until Cole vanquished him. Phoebe later decided she needed to file for a divorce. Feeling troubled over Cole, Phoebe started visiting a Gypsy fortune teller named Lydia Nicolae. When Lydia was murdered, Phoebe and Darryl met with her niece Ava. After performing a seance and learning about the cursed Wolfmen, Ava set out to get vengeance. However, Phoebe was able to convince her to look into her heart and do the right thing, causing Ava to break the curse. Ava then offered Phoebe her help, though she decided she needed to face her problems on her own. Phoebe forced herself to go out and accidentally interrupted Paige and Evan. Paige tried to get her to go on a rebound, though Phoebe felt it was too soon. The following day, she went to Cole with the divorce papers. Despite him trying to convince her, Phoebe told him their love was over. Phoebe later had a premonition about the Siren killing a married couple. When the Siren took Leo, Phoebe encouraged Paige to sense his location and they arrived in time to stop her. Phoebe later returned to the penthouse and found Cole had signed the papers. After seeing Piper protect the manor with natural magic, Phoebe wanted to learn more about it. Leo then took her to Lumen, the leader of a coven. While there, Phoebe asked Lumen to teach her until she had a premonition about a spirit named Samhain attacking the coven. Phoebe and Lumen then worked together to find a way to stop him and later performed a ritual with her sisters to banish it. Phoebe invited Lumen to the party at P3, though she had to decline because she needed to perform a blessing. Phoebe decided to work from home since Elise kept bothering her about a photo shoot. Phoebe expressed her concern about being a public figure due to being a witch. When the sisters learned Cole had killed an innocent, theys set out to vanquish him. However, Phoebe was able to tell something was wrong when Adam had shapeshifted into Cole. They attempted to vanquish him, though they failed and Piper was injured. Phoebe was haunted by memories of Cole in her dreams and had a premonition about him and Adam. While looking for answers, Phoebe decided to summon the Seer, who confirmed that Cole had been possessed by the essence the entire time and proceeded to torment Phoebe about her own mistakes. When the sisters confronted Adam to send him back to Purgatory, Cole sacrified himself to take down Adam. Phoebe later went to the mausoleum to say her final goodbyes. Elise sent Phoebe on a writing seminar and tried to get her to do a photo-shoot, though Phoebe was reluctant due to the potential exposure. She then got a premonition from a letter about a young woman in trouble. She headed to the apartment and discovered it was haunted. After calling her sisters, Phoebe had a premonition about how the spirit had died and helped him cross over by banishing the evil spirit of his mother. Phoebe and Piper talked to Paige about her choice when they were interrupted by Kit. Phoebe and Piper later visited a witch named Trevor in the hospital and learned a warlock was targeting Familiars. The sisters later used a spell to make Kit human and learned the warlock, Kimyra, was after the Source of All Magic. Using Kit has bait, the sisters fought and were able to vanquish the warlock. They then returned Kit to her cat form. Phoebe went out with Paige and Evan and was asked out by a cute guy, though she turned him down, as she was not over Cole. While leaving the club, she was mugged and rescued by a masked hero, who kissed her. She became determined to figure out his identity and visited Darryl at his office. There, she met Sheila Morris for the first time and learned that Darryl had not introduced them due to fear of Sheila being hurt by magic. When looking at the comics of his sons, Phoebe learned the hero was impersonating a comic book figure. She decided to set a trap with help from her sisters, but was kidnapped by the hero. She then unmasked him and learned of his name was Lionel, and that he was being forced to fight demons by the demon that granted him powers. She took him to the manor and Raif arrived, taking control of Lionel. After taking the hero out, Piper froze Raif and forced him to extract the powers before vanquishing him. Phoebe later visited Lionel and he asked her out, though she replied she was not ready yet. Season 6 Powers and Abilities ::Power Development ;Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see past, present and future events in the form of premonitions or dreams. Phoebe gained this power upon unbinding her powers. This ability is usually triggered by touch or presence, though Phoebe is becoming more adapt in summoning premonitions when she desires it. **'Intuition:' Due to her psychic ability, Phoebe has a heightened sense of intuition, allowing her to anticipate upcoming danger. Additionally, it allows her to quickly become aware of changes in time, such as a time loop. **'Psychic Connection:' As a byproduct of her premonitions, Phoebe can form a mental link to other beings. The first time this happened, Phoebe was able to see and feel whatever a Succubus experienced. The second time, she became emotionally and physically connected to another psychic, causing her to sustain his injuries. She used this ability to connect with Piper and enter her illusion while she was trapped in a coma. **'Psychic Overload:' The ability to overwhelm other beings by projecting premonitions directly into their brain. This manifests as electrical currents. Phoebe first learned about this power in an alternate future, where she used it to kill a man. After learning more about her powers and emotions, she was able to vanquish a demon by projecting all the innocents he killed into his mind. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself in the air by defying gravity. Phoebe gained this power in her third year as a witch. She quickly mastered it and often combines it with her martial arts in combat. **'Agility:' As an extension of her levitation ability, Phoebe is able to increase her physical agility, allowing her to perform stunts and feats impossible for normal humans. *'Aura Reading:' The ability to read the aura of other beings, seeing their emotional state and morality. Phoebe received this power after losing her magic and regaining it from the Source of All Magic. Gallery Phoebe-s5.png|Main look in Season 5 Phoebe-s6.jpg|Main look in Season 6 Notes and Trivia *In "5.02 Fearful Synergy", Phoebe's worst fear was revealed as never being free from Cole and his evil, and that she will always be drawn to darkness. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches